


Father's Day

by Doctor_Discord



Series: The Ego Manor [77]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Baking, Cinnamon Roll Eric Derekson, Cute, Cute Ending, Domestic Fluff, Father Figures, Father's Day, Fatherhood, Fluff, Past Abuse, Past Character Death, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-07 11:11:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19208188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Discord/pseuds/Doctor_Discord
Summary: Eric had a...complicatedrelationship with his father. And now it's Father's Day. But instead of wallowing in all the bad feelings and memories that pop into his head when he thinks about hisrealfather, he instead indulges in spending the day with the two egos who have so readily become the two fatherfiguresin his life.Later, Dark and Wil have a cute little chat about how much they love their fifteen kids on Father's Day





	1. Eric, Bim, and Ed

It was Father’s Day.

Eric was feeling…less than ideal.

He…honestly didn’t know how he felt. His dad was dead. He was _very_ dead, curtesy of the other egos. He wasn’t…he wasn’t _sad_ about that, but…well, it was Father’s Day. Some small part of him _missed_ his dad. He didn’t miss any of things that came with him, _God no_ , the hand Derek had ground on with his heel still had small little scars that would never go away and his torso ached with the phantoms of the horrific bruises that had only just finally completely healed a couple of weeks ago whenever his father came to the forefront of his mind.

It was… _difficult_.

…Yeah.

Eric was sitting on his bed, picking at the hem of his shirt as he stared blankly at the floor, deep in thought. A small little smile crossed his face. While Derek may be dead and gone and out of the picture…he wasn’t without father _figures_. Bim and Ed had both immediately gravitated toward him the second he stepped into the manor. They were overprotective in a way that probably would’ve been _incredibly_ annoying to anyone else, but Eric didn’t mind. It was…it was nice to have such adoring attention from people who genuinely cared about him. They cared about him for _him_. Sometimes, he thought his actual father only cared about him because he was his last heir to his company. He doubted Derek even knew his name before the accident that claimed his siblings.

Eric jolted as if to stand before he hesitated. Fidgeting with his hands nervously and pushing up his glasses, he followed through with the thought, pushing himself to his feet before exiting his room. He felt…oddly _giddy_ as an idea flooded his mind.

He had to track down the Host.

* * *

Bim – well, the only thing to describe how he was moving is _pranced_ – toward his room, absolutely _ecstatic_. Wilford and Dark’s wedding is _Friday_. Less than a _week_. He was _losing his mind_ with anticipation. No one actually knew where the wedding was going to be, except of course for Dark and Wilford, and King, who had shown them the spot. King was refusing to tell him _where_ , despite his constant pleading. But Bim had a few _select_ ideas on how to get his boyfriend to open up.

Hence why he was going to his room.

He opened his door with enthusiasm, still _prancing_ inside with his hands on his hips. He moved toward his desk, intent on rummaging around through some drawers, but he paused, brow furrowing. Lying on his desk was a card, handmade with some of the Host’s parchment, with the words ‘ _Happy Father’s Day_ ’ written on it in purple ink. Gingerly, he lifted it in his hands, flipping it open with a definitely _not_ shaking hand. The inside message was simple, just four little words, but they brought tears to Bim’s eyes.

            _‘Thank you._

_Love, Eric’_

Bim was bursting back out his door within seconds, glancing to his left when he heard another door slam open. He locked eyes with Ed, the cowboy’s sunglasses slipping down his nose, and in the brief moment before he pushed them back up Bim could see the tears shining in Ed’s eyes. He held up his card. “Did you…?”

Ed nodded, holding up one of his own, the only difference being his was written in green ink. “I completely forgot it was Father’s Day.” Ed’s voice sounded a little choked up, and Bim couldn’t help but smile, though he didn’t have the heart to tease him out loud, not when he probably sounded the exact same. “And I never thought…”

Bim’s smile softened. “Me too. What do you say we go track down our kid, huh?”

Ed scoffed, crossing his arms. “As long as it’s a ‘joint custody’ situation and he’s not ours _together_.”

Bim gave an exaggerated gag before muffling a snort. “ _God_ no. I already have a boyfriend, thanks.”

Ed just rolled his eyes, though he, too, was smiling.

* * *

They found Eric in the kitchen, sitting at the table and nervously tapping his fingers on the surface. He glanced up when Bim and Ed walked in, face steadily growing redder when he saw them holding the cards before he glanced back down at his lap. “Um…You…Hi.”

Eric ducked his head further, but then he was letting out a startled squeak when he was suddenly being hauled from his chair and pulled into a crushing hug, sandwiched between the two of them with Bim at his from and Ed behind him. He didn’t quite reciprocate (well, it didn’t help that between the two of them his arms were completely pinned to his sides), just teared up as Bim began to mumble into his shoulder. “You don’t have to thank us, Eric. You shouldn’t…you shouldn’t have to be thankful for being treated like a human being.”

Eric buried his face in Bim’s shoulder, trying to hide his face and the tears he knew were cascading down it. “I…I-I-I know, but…it’s _hard_.”

“That’s what _we’re_ here for.” Ed’s grip on him tightened briefly, before they both pulled away.

Bim grinned at him, pressing a kiss to his forehead before taking his hand, leading him toward the stove. “Come on. I have a cinnamon roll recipe I’ve been wanting to try out for a while now. Wanna help?”

Eric’s mouth fell open, practically salivating already. “Yes. Yes I do.”

Bim chuckled, shooting a look over his shoulder at Ed, who’d taken a seat at the table and facing them with both his legs and arms crossed. “Ed, wanna help, too?”

Ed raised his hands in surrender, shaking his head. “Nope. Bakin’s not…my _thing_.”

Bim snorted, pulling up the recipe on his phone and he and Eric set about digging up all the ingredients. “You’re choice, man. Fair warning, if you sit there I absolutely _will_ throw icing at you.”

Ed raised an eyebrow disbelievingly. “I’ll take my chances.”

Eric giggled as they began, Bim gently guiding his hands whenever he needed help. They hadn’t even gone five minutes into their little project before Bim’s eyes lit up and he summoned a blank label from thin air, scrambling for pen and writing _‘Precious cinnamon roll’_ on it before sticking it to Eric’s forehead. Eric had just blinked in confusion while Ed snorted so hard he nearly fell out of his chair. Bim just grinned, leaving Eric to make the icing as he set about preparing the dough.

True to his promise, when the cinnamon rolls were in the oven and the whole manor smelled like _heaven_ , Bim had dipped his hand in the bowl full of icing before launching himself at Ed, smearing it all over his face. Eric had burst into laughter, gripping the counter for support as Ed’s mouth fell open. “I didn’t think you would actually _do it_ , you fuckin’ weirdo!” Bim had just blown him a kiss in response, grinning like mad as he walked back over to the oven, crouching down to check on the cinnamon rolls through the window.

A devious grin spread across Ed’s face, and he stood slowly, tip-toeing closer to Bim as he locked eyes with Eric, raising one finger to his lips, before he stuck his hand in Bim’s hair, ruffling it and coating his hand in silver glitter was _so_ worth the horrified _shriek_ Bim made, shooting back up to his full height as he stared at both of them with wide eyes and a raw, betrayed expression as he immediately set about fixing his hair. Except, his one hand was still coated in icing, so all he succeeded in doing was making his hair stick up further and making him look like an angry, betrayed, sparkly cockatoo. “You…utter… _bastard!_ ”

Eric had long-since collapsed the floor at this point, laughing so hard tears were streaming down his face and his stomach hurt. As such, he missed the look Bim and Ed shared, one absent of any of the petty emotions they displayed just moments prior.

Eric may not have a _biological_ father anymore, but he had no shortage of father _figures_.


	2. Dark and Wilford

Dark stepped into his office with a contented sigh, a small smile on his face. He and Wil had just been out by the willow tree to start preparing for their wedding. It was almost a surreal experience. It was _so close_ , his twin souls were buzzing, and the amount of energy Wil had been exuding lately just from sheer anticipation could rival that of him on a sugar high. It was…it was _amazing_.

Shaking his head fondly, Dark turned toward his desk, and paused, tilting his head to one side. Raising an eyebrow and his smile growing just that little bit more, he walked toward his desk, taking his seat. His paperwork had been neatly stacked out of the way to make room for a plate of half a dozen, still steaming cinnamon rolls. Resting next to the plate was a card, handmade with some gorgeous black laced stationary, with ‘ _Happy Father’s Day_ ’ written on it in the Host’s calligraphic hand in silver ink.

He flipped open the card, propping his cheek up on his fist as he hummed softly. There was no one message on the inside, but scattered about the entire interior was the signature of every other ego in manor, except Wil. A few of them had written their own little message (apparently the cinnamon rolls were curtesy of Bim and Eric), and Dark couldn’t help it as his smile grew and a little laugh escaped him, desperately trying not to cry.

He glanced up when his office doors opened, and Wil was slipping inside. He let out a snort when he saw how his hair was sticking up ridiculously, but there was – as always – a twinkle in Wil’s eyes. “What happened to you?”

Wil raised an eyebrow. “I was just ‘subtly’ bowled over by the Jims.” Darks hand shifted from his cheek to his mouth in order to muffle his laughter. “When they finally managed to scramble off of me, _this_ was caught in my suspenders.”

He held up his own card, very similar to Dark’s except the stationary was pink and the ink was gold. Wil flipped open the card, his eyes misting up as he moved to sit on Dark’s desk in front of him, careful to avoid the plate of baked goods. “I see you got one, too.”

Dark placed a hand on Wil’s knee, standing up in order to press a kiss to his lips, cupping his cheek. Wil pressed their foreheads together, humming softly. Dark grinned against his lips, pulling back only marginally in order to speak. “If we weren’t officially dads before, we _certainly_ are now.”

Wil snorted, shoving at Dark’s chest and bowing his head as his shoulders shook with laughter. His eyes lit up when they landed on the plate of cinnamon rolls, and he ran a finger over one before promptly depositing the icing he’d collected on Dark’s nose, cracking up even more when Dark’s sneezed. “Well, we shouldn’t let our precious family’s efforts go to waste!” He picked up the cinnamon roll he’d dragged his finger through, taking a bite. His eyes shot wide, staring down at the plate. “Bloody _Hell_ , when did Bim get so good at baking?!”

Dark laughed, sitting back down in his chair. He pulled Wil off his desk and into his lap, smirking at the little surprised squeak he made. “You can ask him later.” He began to press kisses along Wil’s jawline, smirk growing against his skin as he began to tremble, before he simply buried his face against his throat with a sigh.

Wil squeaked again, swallowing his bite of cinnamon roll harshly as he shoved at Dark’s head with his free hand. “ _Ack!_ Dark! Your nose is still covered in icing!”

Dark simply purred against his throat. “And who’s fault is that?”

Wil pouted. “Fuck you!”

Dark grinned. “Later.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH I LOVE MY BOIS!!!!
> 
> Are you guys ready???? Are you ready for a whole week of straight (ha) wedding/Darkstache content???? _Are you ready for tH **E WEDDING ON FRIDAY?!?!?!??!?**_ 'CAUSE I AM I AM SO EXCITED TO FINALLY SHARE THIS!!!!


End file.
